In the training of animals, such as dogs and horses, and in the handling of livestock, various techniques are employed by trainers for encouraging or discouraging various responses or behaviors of the animal. Particularly with respect to dogs, encouragement may be effected by means of a small tidbit of food as a reward for desired behavior or responses. For undesirable behavior or responses, for animals of various types, a loud disapproving voice, or a mild physical reprimand or other physical stimulus, often is employed.
Various devices have been designed for applying a stimulus for undesirable behavior in the form of an electrical stimulus to the neck of the dog undergoing training, or in the case of livestock handling, in the form of an electrical shock delivered through what is known as a “cattle-prod”. With respect to dog training, many of these devices include radio signal receiver packs for responding to transmitted signals which trigger or initiate the electrical stimulation, as desired, under the control of the trainer operating a transmitter.
With respect to such training devices, particularly as used for dogs or similar animals, it has been typical to apply the electrical stimulation directly to the animal's skin. Since animals often carry a fairly large amount of coat over the skin, prior art devices generally use two spaced metal electrodes in the form of small rounded points approximately 5/16 inches to ⅞ inches in length protruding from the stimulator housing itself, or from the collar strap worn by the animal. These two spaced points typically are between 1″ to 1¾″ apart and, are of opposite electrical potential and must always come into contact with the skin of the animal. Devices of these types have been used for many years; and the design of the protruding electrodes is utilized in an effort to ensure that the stimulation is consistently received by the animal on its skin.
A number of disadvantages exist with respect to the prior art animal training stimulators, particularly of the type worn on the collar strap of the animal, such as a dog. Generally, the stimulator housing contains a battery and electrical circuitry to develop a high voltage electrical charge to be applied through these two metal electrodes when a switch (either radio activated or manually activated) is closed. The weight of the housing typically is from four ounces to twelve ounces; and it generally is installed onto a collar strap, which then is placed around the neck of the animal, in most cases. The tightness of the collar strap is extremely important, in order that the end result of the performance of the device is consistent and is as desired. If the collar strap is too loose, the two electrodes break contact with the skin and the animal does not feel the electrical stimulation consistently. This causes the animal to become confused and not appropriately responsive; or the user is led to believe that the device is faulty and then returns to the seller or discards it.
If the collar strap on the neck of the animal is too tight, the animals's skin also can become irritated due to the rubbing action of the two long pointed protruding metal electrodes which extend through the coat and contact the skin. If this irritation is not visually observed by the trainer or the user, the irritation may cause open sores which require veterinary assistance.
Even if the collar strap initially is adjusted properly, during normal daily routines, animals move about causing the tightness to change. This also causes inconsistent performance of the devices using two long protruding metal electrodes. The weight of the stimulator housing, which generally hangs down beneath the neck of the animal, amplifies the difficulty in attaining the proper tightness control as well.
Even though the metal electrodes are somewhat rounded on their ends where contact with the skin is made, the overall design of prior art devices still necessarily is a pointed protruding metal electrode subject to the disadvantages noted above. Over the years, various styles of metal electrodes have been attempted, by making them larger in diameter, shorter in length, plastic coated, and the like; but the underlying basic problem with protruding metal electrodes remains, even though such modifications have been attempted.
In addition, remote controlled electrical stimulation for training of animals has evolved over the years, to the point where lower and lower levels of electrical stimulation (lower voltage levels) are being used. In this manner, animal trainers are learning that less voltage, or less stimulation, is better for training purposes, keeping the animal motivated to perform the desired tasks. As the level of electrical stimulation has been decreased, however, over the years, the interface capability to the skin of the animal such as a dog, from the device, began to reduce or become unreliable. Consequently, this has caused trainers considerable difficulty during training sessions as a result of confusion in the animal undergoing training. In some cases, the stimulation perceived by the animal is at the proper level; whereas even in the same training session, or in a subsequent training session, because of insufficient contact with the skin, the stimulation level differs, even though the actual voltage level being applied to the electrodes may remain the same. Without consistency of stimulation at any desired level, proper training of the animal is rendered more difficult.
The Powell U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,549 is directed to a dog training apparatus which utilizes stimulation electrodes. The patent does not provide a clear disclosure of the nature of the electrodes; but they appear to be in the form of two button-like projections. Basically, however, these projections are of the general type described above in conjunction with the prior art in general, showing that they are spaced at least one inch apart. In Powell, however, it is stated that there is no need for the electrodes to touch the dog's skin directly; and this is done to eliminate the possibility of abrasions caused by a tight fitting collar with protruding electrodes. The solution in the system of Powell is to provide extremely high voltage, short duration pulses. By utilizing extremely high voltage pulses, albeit of short duration, a problem still exists of inconsistent application of the desired stimulus because of the wide distance between the two electrodes, which can lead to confusion of the animal undergoing training. For example, if the electrodes actually do touch the skin, the stimulus will be very severe, and much greater than what will be applied when the electrodes are separated from the skin by a loose fitting collar. Consistency of application, once again, becomes difficult with the device of this patent.
The to Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,860 is directed to a stock handling device, and is illustrated as showing an electrical stimulation or shock unit attached to the head of a cow or similar animal. Soft contact pads with large surface areas are used for the electrodes. One of them is placed on the forehead of the animal; and the other is placed within a collar strap around the neck of the animal. The stimulation pulses are applied between these contact pads and obviously cause the stimulation to move through the head of the animal.
In all of the devices discussed above, the basic concept of providing a relatively high electrical voltage pulse generator, worn by the animal, is common to all of them. This pulse generator is turned on or triggered to apply an electrical voltage pulse across a pair of spaced, protruding metal electrodes, either through a direct action of the animal (such as barking, muscle movement of the type effected by digging), or under control of the trainer providing commands to the animal. The operation of all of these devices is substantially the same. All of them (with the exception of Walker) are subject to the common disadvantage which is set forth above.
It is desirable to provide a dog training device using electrical stimulation which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.